epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lankyroot Jungle
Lankyroot Jungle is an area in . It is the seventh area visited by players on their quest to retrieve the sacred jewels and stop the resurrection of Godcat. Description Lankyroot Jungle is another heavily forested area, similar to Greenwood Village and Ashwood Forest. Unlike the previous locations, Lankyroot Jungle has a wild atmosphere, being full of colorful foliage and having a large river running through much of the area. The jungle has many interconnected paths, but most are blocked by various obstacles, most notably the river itself. In order to proceed to the end of the jungle, players must find the Leafy Boots, which will enable them to walk on the lily pads growing in the river. Lankyroot Jungle features a small Lava Cave near a seemingly-impassable section of jungle. Normally, players will find themselves going in circles if they try to enter the latter area, but with the help of the Blue Scroll (obtained in Goldenbrick Resort), they can work their way to the heart of the jungle, where they will find the Lost Ruins. To pass the Lava Cave, players will need to find the Thermal Boots within its depths, encountering Dark Godcat and battling several Dragons along the way. Lankyroot Jungle is directly north of Greenwood Village, and directly west of Goldenbrick Resort. Its Slime Cat can be found at the end of one of the rivers' branching streams, next to a strange, silent NPC. Map Foes Most of the creatures in Lankyroot Jungle are nature-based, using Earth, Poison, and Wind attacks against the party. Examples include Green Slimes, Leaf Turtles, and Yellow/Purple Wasps. A few areas also include some stone-based creatures, such as Clay Idols, Earth Golems, and Green Clays. A number of Cat Soldiers appear as well, some riding on the backs of giant Bushes. Many Water and Thunder-based enemies live near the river, including numerous species of Jellyfish and the powerful River Squid. On the other hand, the Lava Cave contains several Fire and Dark-based enemies - mainly Coal/Blood Bats and Obsidian Idols, but also Flame Sprites, Fire Elementals, and Red/Black Dragons. The players will also encounter Dark Godcat in the Lava Cave, but must only survive her assault for a few turns before she leaves them with a pair of Red Crystals to deal with. Beyond the Lava Cave, the enemy ranks consist mainly of Flowers, which specialize in various elemental attacks and using their strengths in tandem with each other to devastate the party as they approach the end of the jungle. The boss of this area is Rafflesia, a foul-smelling plant beast that is the source of the many flowers spreading throughout the jungle. It attacks with its sharp leaves, spike-tipped vines, poisonous petals, and an endless legion of Flowers for backup. Foe List * Furry Slime * Veggie Slime * Big Veggie Slime * Wooden Idol * Clay Idol * Earth Golem * Red Clay * Blue Clay * Black Clay * Green Clay * Yellow Clay * Emerald Rune * Sacred Rune * Evil Mushroom * Haunted Tree * Rock Sprite * Cat Soldier * Tanuki Dog * Friend Dog * Red Bush * Green Bush * Big Green Bush * Muddy Bush * Big Muddy Bush * Blue Jelly * Green Jelly * Yellow Jelly * Red Wasp * Black Wasp * Yellow Wasp * Purple Wasp * Fluffy Bat * Leaf Turtle * Rock Turtle * Lava Turtle * Toxic Squid * River Squid * Blue Dragon * Frose * Florn * Stunflower * Heasy * Rafflesia - Boss Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4's Areas